Disney's Halloween Party
by PassionForSinging95
Summary: Follow Disney's couples as they struggle to find the perfect coustume to enjoy this amazing party that the exes have planned for them to enjoy. :D R
1. Chapter 1

**Disney Halloween Party**

_**TWO-SHOT**_

_**NILEY, JEMI, KENIELLE, MEMILY (Mitchel&Emily), DELENA AND MORE…**_

**Demi**

_October 25__th__…_

How the hell was I supposed to get control of this was beyond me. I was on a costume store in L.A. joined by Miley, Joe and Nick. We were trying to find our costumes for Disney's Annual Halloween Party. Right now Joe and Nick were making fools of themselves while Miley was hysterically laughing at them. There were paparazzi outside snapping pictures, this would be pretty ridiculous to look in the internet and I was definitely not up to it.

"Stop it now, we've been here like an hour and we still don't have anything." I scowled at them.

"Okay, okay we're sorry" Miley apologized trying to get her laughter to stop.

Joe and Nick calmed their selves while Miley still was trying really hard to stop laughing.

"Now, now we should brain storm ideas first, should we all dress as something? Like the 4 fantastic or something?" Joe asked us as he sat down next to me and Miley and Nick across from us.

"Nah, maybe more like if Demi goes as Wendy you dress up as Peter Pan you know?" Miley told us. We all nodded.

"Okay so we should look for couple costumes?" Nick asked for confirmation. We all nodded.

"Nick, what would you prefer? Jack Sparrow or Mad Hatter?" Miley asked him looking at both costumes, the way Nick looked at Miley was really shocking, and he always looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the planet. Truth is all the girls in this planet –yes, including me- were jealous of her beauty. So why not to look at her like that. plus they were so in love, it was really sweet to watch them interact, and more in public.

"I don't know how I feel about the Mad Hatter. What would you dress like?" He asked her giving her a one armed hug and kissing her temple.

"Alice?" She doubted.

"You guys should try them on, then we'll tell you if you look good" I suggested as Joe sat down next to me, his arm instantly going around my shoulder.

"Okay" they both went into different fitting rooms each with their costumes on hand. Meanwhile Joe kept kissing my temple repeatedly. When they came out I couldn't help but laugh, Joe laughing with me. Miley looked wonderful on her Alice costume but Nick didn't look so comfortable on it.

"I don't think I love this idea Mile." Nick told her staring at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, me neither. " Miley told him suppressing a laugh.

"Oh come on. I know you want to laugh, so do it." He told Miley tickling her side.

"Should we try the Jack Sparrow one?"

"Are you going to be a pirate too?"

"Actually I think Jack doesn't have a couple." Miley doubted.

"You know you should probably try something else." Joe told them. They nodded.

"Aren't you guys going to look for something?" Miley asked us going back to the fitting room.

"Joe, what are we going to dress like?" I whined, we needed to get something original.

"We need to blow everybody's minds" Joe told me. I nodded.

"Let's dress up as Edward and Bella." Joe said excitedly.

"Yeah, that may be the most original costume." I laughed.

"I know. I was just kidding." He sat down and started thinking.

"Batgirl and Batman" Joe said as he stud up and went to get the girl that was helping us.

"Oh My Gosh. Yes!" Miley said just as excited as Joe. "You guys are going to look so cute" She gushed as she kept thinking on another idea for their costumes. Nick came out of the fitting room with a confused look.

"What are you guys are going to dress up as? Please don't tell me something stupid like you the nurse and Joe as a sick patient." Nick told us laughing.

"NO NO NO" I laughed as I felt the blood rising to my cheeks. The two laughed at me.

"Then?"

"Batman and Batgirl?" I told him as Joe came back with the costumes. We went into the fitting room and try the costumes.

I didn't want to sound cocky or anything but, boy did I look HOT. The leather dress did wonders on my body and the yellow gave it some color. When I came out of the fitting room Miley was on the floor laughing and Nick had his blackberry out and was snapping photos and laughing at the same time.

"What is so fun?" Miley looked at me and instantly stud up.

"Oh My God Demetria, you look amazing. Those are your costumes." Miley told us and I agreed completely.

"I agree with Miley, Dem. Do you?" I nodded.

"Okay then. We take them." We both went back to the fitting room and changed back to our normal clothes.

**Miley**

I WAS SO FRICKING EXCITED. Halloween is like one of my favorite dates and this party was going to be awesome. Thing was Demi and Joe already had their costumes and Nick and I were still in the dark. There were so many options but, none of there were for us. We could go as Wonder Woman and Superman but that was so not original. Everyone has dressed as superman or wonder woman at least once in their lives so it wasn't something interesting. We needed to blow everybody's minds.

"How would you like if we dressed as Peter Pan and Wendy? You know like "fly with me"." Trust Nick to be the genius of the couple. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Perfect. I'm going to get the girl, okay?" he nodded.

"What are you going to dress up like guys?" Joe asked Nick. He smiled and I saw that glint that he always had in his eyes when he was with me.

"Peter Pan and Wendy." He smiled.

"Fly with me much?" the couple laughed and Nick blushed.

I came back with both costumes and gave one to Nick.

"Try it on" I told Nick and he nodded and went to change.

I put on the blue mini dress with the knee length socks and the black flats and tied the ribbon around the half ponytail I already had on. I walked out of the fitting room and saw Nick coming out at the same time.

"Really? At the same time guys?" Demi laughed at us. We looked at each other and realized it was perfect.

"I love it." He nodded.

"Me too." We looked at each other and went back to change to our normal clothes. When I came out in my normal clothes Joe, demi and Nick were already waiting for me bags in hand and everything.

"We already pay, now just put the costume in here and let's get something to eat." Nick told me, helping me to put everything in the bag, I waved bye to the girls that worked there and left with them.

**First part of the two shots. Hope you like it! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D**

**Review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disney's Halloween Party**

Demi's P.O.V

As we made our way to the party, Joe and Miley were both making fun of all of our costumes just because they felt like it.

"Hey Joe, what did Batman said to Robin before he got in the car?" Miley asks between her giggles and we already know it some lame joke she came up with.

"What?" Joe asks her and we all laugh. We all look at Miley Expectantly.

"Get in the car" And she bursts out laughing. We all laugh at her contagious laugh.

"Oh my God, that was a good one Mi" Nick high fives her and we keep laughing. Suddenly we get to a stop and the driver opens our door and we all get out. All of our faces flustered with happiness.

"Miley, Nick. Over here!" All the photographers are calling their names, and they look so cute and in love.

"Demi,Joe. Guys you look great" I hear them calling our names and I laugh out of nothing. Then we hear them calling another names.

"Emily,Mitchell! Looking great!" I turned to see them and they look so cute dressed as Barbie and Ken **(Link in profile)**. Miley and Nick are already looking at them and making their way over. The photographers get some shots from Miley and Emily. Then Joe leaves my side to have some shots with their brothers and soon we are all having a big group photo.

- AT THE PARTY-

"This looks so fun" Miley says and we all nod at her. We are currently sitting down in our table and looking around the party. There are 2 spaces left in the table and we are all wondering who they are , Selena and Justin appear on the door dressed in casual clothes.

"If they weren't together Justin would have dressed up as something" We all nod because we know it's true, Selena has influenced in him so much it is really unbelievable.

When we stop talking they reach our table and we realize what's happening, they put them in the same table as us.

"Not fair" Miley mouths at me and Emily and we nod.

"Wanna dance,Mi?" Nick asks her and she nods happily and they leave the table. When they do Selena mutters something that sounds like SLUT or something along those lines.

"Shut it" I tell her and she glares at me.

"Let's dance" Joe tells us and we stand up, Emily,Mitchell,Joe and I. We meet Niley there and start having so much fun. After some songs all the Disney family is dancing along the Achy Breaky Heart minus Selena and Justin,of course. We all laugh at how Miley messes up the steps and she even laughs at herself.

Some time later we sit down again and see that Selena and Justin are nowhere to be found. So we guess they already left, which make us happy.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Miley asks us and we all nod, the tables are all now together so everyone is able to listen.

"Where do you find a dog with no legs?" Miley asks us and we all look at her expectantly.

"Where?" All of us chant in unison.

"Where you left him" She laughs and we all laugh at her, she just makes the jokes so easy to enjoy.

This party turned out to be PERFECT.

**HI! IM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! BUT I KNEW I HAD TO END THIS AND I HAD IT FINISH BUT MY SISTER DELETED IT :( BUT HERE IS A LITTLE SOMETHING I JUST WROTE SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT! R&R **

**BYE :D**


End file.
